


I found you through the music

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Guitar, Lessons, M/M, Meeting, Music AU, i don't know how to tag, never mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Sting enters a guitar store and remembers his old love for music. Rogue is there to help him explore...





	

“Sting! Hello, Sting! Are you listening to me?” Yukino tried to bring her classmate back to reality, as it seemed like he was daydreaming again. That guy always let his imagination loose, which made the other people in his class wonder if he actually lived in the real world, or wandered around aimlessly seeking for a purpose. He was always thought as “popular” and “an unreachable dream” for the girls at school, and that was why he never made any valuable friends, except from Yukino.   


That was also the reason why he was never interested in anyone in the first place, because the people around him had a false image on how he really was. He never showed his true personality to anyone, and that was quite stressful. He had to be “perfect”.

“Yeah, I’m listening. Tell me.”   


“Will you come with me to the guitar store today? I need to buy a set of strings for my guitar.”  


“Sure.” This was how it all began. No one would have ever predicted what would happen that fateful day, when Sting Eucliffe would find a person who would expect absolutely nothing from him.   


The two friends visited the store after school, and Yukino went to buy what she needed. Sting stayed behind and browsed through the instruments. He always liked the guitar, and he had actually tried to learn how to play it, but it turned out that he wasn’t good at it. He was always scolded for it by his parents, who had somehow created this whole “flawless” environment for him. Eventually, he gave in to the discouragement of the people around him and stopped playing. But, there was a whisper inside of him telling him otherwise.

“Hey! Stop playing _Disenchanted_ , you’re actually bringing tears to my eyes! Just place your fingers like this-” The black-haired guy who worked at the store had turned the world upside down over a single song. Sting was entirely embarrassed, but refrained from showing it to this person. He had no idea who he was, and that was exactly what he needed at that point. He was willing to show him how to play his favorite My Chemical Romance song just to help him execute it better, with nothing in return!  


“What’s your name? I think I know you from somewhere. I mean, besides the store.”  


“I’m Rogue, and I go to the same school as you. But, we’re in different classes.”  


“You know how to play the guitar really well. Do you think you can show me the basics? It’s been a while since I’ve played so…”  


“Sure. If that will make you stop contributing to the noise pollution of this planet then yes.”  


The two guys made plans to meet up at the weekend in Sting’s house, while his parents wouldn’t be around to listen. At a time like this, he was extremely happy to have kept his guitar in a good condition, because it would be absolutely necessary. There was something about this guy that excited him, and it wasn’t just that he had room for imperfection. This person had something unique that he couldn’t quite place. _Ah, I guess I’ll have to wait to find out._

Rogue visited his new acquaintance in an all-black outfit, which was no different than he always was. He could be described as the quiet emo kid who didn’t bother talking to anyone, simply because his world was too different to be understood. And that was the exciting part. He wouldn’t base his attitude in stereotypes, he would be real. 

The teaching part went horribly. Thankfully Sting’s parents were at a business trip, so they couldn’t hear the way their son played the guitar. He needed to practice a lot, of course, if he wanted to improve, otherwise he wouldn’t have the desirable outcome. But, one thing was certain; he wasn’t going to mesmerize Rogue like this. So, he revised his tactics and thought that it would be best if he changed the subject and turned this into a pleasant movie night instead of a lesson, which was a success. The guys actually made plans for next weekend as well and, since Rogue’s place was close by, they would also walk home together.

Several weekends like that followed, and the two guys were bonding. The differences of their characters were actually the bridge to their communication, as they had so many things to learn from each other. But, they had one thing in common, and that was to be honest. They both disliked putting up masks in front of people, so they promised not to do that to the friendship they had built so far. Well, to be precise, it wasn’t exactly the definition of the word _friendship_. 

There was one weekend that things went slightly different. Rogue fought with his parents over his university goals, because they had other, more important plans for him than studying to be a musician. He was pretty talented and everyone knew it, but this was far from what they considered a real job. So, he visited Sting’s house two hours earlier, hoping that he wouldn’t be a bother. 

“Rogue, what's wrong? Why do you look like something really bad happened?” Sting couldn’t help but wonder why his friend was in a situation of distress. Tears were about to drop from his eyes and his hands were shaking. As soon as he saw the blond guy, he rushed into his arms for comfort.  


“I know this might seem weird, but I need it.”  


“No, no it doesn’t. We can stay like this for as long as you want.”  


“Are you sure?”  


“Of course. Anything for my…friend”  


“Wait, why did you hesitate?” The black-haired guy distanced himself a bit from his friend and looked right into his eyes. 

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Tell me, I need to know. Because there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  


“Fine, I guess it can’t be helped… Rogue, I like you. I like you more than you can imagine. Are you satisfied?”  


“Yes, yes I am.” He pressed his lips against Sting’s, making this moment the start of their wild adventure, out of a simple everyday problem that anyone could be facing.   


“Damn, I knew that I was right to tell you to come over…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
